El peligro que conlleva
by Misila
Summary: Fabian sabe que no debería haberse puesto así, pero no puede evitarlo. No quiere que Emmeline se ponga en peligro.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto especial _Más de 1000 historias_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Escogí el reto _La chistera explosiva_,que me exigía escribir un fic sobre **Fabian Prewett**, género **Romance** y clasificación **K**. Esto es lo que ha salido.

* * *

_**El peligro que conlleva**_

o—o

Fabian está enfadado.

Con su hermano, con Edgar, con Emmeline y con el mundo en general. ¡No es justo, maldita sea! No deberían haber permitido que Emmeline hiciera lo que ha hecho.

Porque, aunque Fabian conoce a la joven lo suficiente como para saber que es una mujer de armas tomar, no quiere, bajo ningún concepto, verla en la Orden del Fénix. Es muy peligroso y significa que ahora Emmeline está también en el punto de mira de los mortífagos. Como si no tuviera suficiente con el encontronazo casi fatal del otro día; quién sabe en qué hubiera desembocado aquello si Fabian y otros miembros de la Orden no hubiesen estado por allí.

Suspira y respira hondo, tratando de calmarse. Después de casi haber gritado a Edgar por permitir, sin apenas poner objeciones, que Emmeline se una a ellos, y haber salido como una exhalación de la habitación para subir al ático del edificio que utilizan como cuartel general, el enfado de Fabian empieza a aminorar y es sustituido por una sensación de culpa.

Sabe que tendrá que pedir perdón y que la mirada helada de Edgar no se lo pondrá fácil; Gideon ya se ha visto obligado a hablar seriamente con él tras irse de la lengua dos veces y puede dar fe de ello. Pero ahora mismo, a Fabian no le apetece intentarlo. Prefiere quedarse escondido entre las telarañas, la oscuridad y los trastos viejos, pensando en una forma de evitar que Emmeline se exponga demasiado. Quizá si, cuando Edgar acepte sus disculpas, se lo pide de buenas maneras, pueda convencerlo de que no ponga en peligro a Emmeline.

Fabian no sabe cuántas horas pasa ahí, pero debe de quedarse dormido, porque tras lo que le parece mucho tiempo nota que alguien le sacude el hombro.

—Gideon, déjame.

—Te dolerá la espalda —comenta su hermano—. Además, llevas toda la tarde sin aparecer y Edgar estaba preocupado. Y has hecho que Emmeline se sienta mal, por cierto —Fabian aparta la mirada—. Oye, tampoco es tan horrible.

—No quiero que esté en la Orden. Es peligroso.

—No es una niña; de hecho, es mayor que nosotros —replica Gideon—. Y tú tampoco eres su padre —agrega con cierta dureza.

Fabian no responde. No se le había ocurrido que su arranque también molestaría a Emmeline, pero visto así… Quizá la haya hecho sentir inútil diciendo que Edgar estaba condenándola a muerte. Se muerde el labio, enfadándose más consigo mismo.

—¿Crees…? —empieza—. ¿Crees que con entrenamiento Emmeline podría…?

A pesar de la penumbra del ático, Fabian adivina que Gideon está poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No es tonta. Y la primera vez que despertó aquí me partió la nariz sólo porque no sabía dónde estaba y no me reconoció… Fab, te puedo asegurar que inofensiva, lo que se dice inofensiva, no es.

Fabian no puede evitar reír. En una búsqueda de algo de apoyo, alarga el brazo, y Gideon toma su mano y lo ayuda a ponerse en pie.

Cuando bajan un par de plantas, donde los pasillos están bien iluminados, Fabian mira su maltratado reloj y comprueba que, en efecto, ha pasado bastante rato enfurruñado con el mundo en el ático; son casi las diez de la noche.

Supone que lo primero que debería hacer es hablar con Edgar, pero a Fabian le urge más disculparse con Emmeline. De modo que le pide a su hermano que compruebe si el hombre está ocupado mientras se dirige a la habitación que le han asignado a la joven, y el estómago le da un saltito.

No es la primera vez en los últimos días que Fabian se pregunta si es correcto llamar a Emmeline su novia. La besó, sí, y a ella no le molestó, y han repetido unas cuantas veces, pero cuando no están besándose la joven lo trata igual que antes, si bien le dedica más sonrisas y se aferra a su brazo mientras apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Fabian, algo que no ocurría en Hogwarts.

Fabian se encoge de hombros cuando se queda quieto ante la puerta de Emmeline. Por lo que parece, va a tener que acostumbrarse. Sonríe de oreja a oreja antes de llamar tres veces.

—¿Quién es? —la voz de Emmeline suena algo ronca.

—Yo.

Se produce un silencio que se prolonga durante varios minutos. Fabian espera algún comentario, alguna reacción que indique que Emmeline no está tan enfadada como él teme, pero sólo siente que la quietud que se ha apoderado de ese rincón del cuartel de la Orden se expande y lo atrapa en sus largos tentáculos y amenaza con asfixiarlo, hasta que un chasquido hace que se abra la puerta y el silencio huya despavorido.

Fabian ve a Emmeline sentada en su cama, con un libro en las piernas y la varita en la mano. La joven entorna sus ojos grises al fijarse en él, y sus afilados rasgos de duende, habitualmente amables, adoptan una expresión casi amenazante.

—¿Qué quieres?

Fabian entra en la habitación, cierra la puerta tras él y respira hondo.

—Venía a pedirte perdón. Por… por lo de antes. Me lo he tomado demasiado mal.

—¿Demasiado mal? Fabian, te ha faltado decir que soy incapaz de caminar por mí misma —el tono de Emmeline es duro, pero no logra ocultar que se siente herida—. Y que estemos saliendo no te da derecho a decidir qué puedo o no puedo hacer. Voy a entrar en la Orden tanto si te gusta como si no —declara, y da un golpecito con la mano sobre el libro para dejar clara su postura.

—Ya —Fabian se obliga a recordar las palabras de su hermano; si Gideon le ha dicho que Emmeline no está indefensa, es porque realmente lo piensa. Gideon no miente, y generalmente tiene razón—. Sé que no eres idiota, pero no quiero que te pase nada —el gesto agresivo de Emmeline se suaviza un poco al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo—. Y por muy buena que seas, te pasará si entras en la Orden. Es imposible que no… que… —las palabras se agolpan en su garganta y Fabian deja de intentar explicárselo a Emmeline.

La joven sonríe un poco, y Fabian juzga prudente sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Lo sé —asegura—. Hablé con tu hermano antes de decirle a Edgar que quería unirme a vosotros, y me dijo lo mismo que tú. Pero me da igual que esto sea peligroso. No pienso quedarme quieta mientras esos… _mortífagos_… —la palabra sale extraña, y Fabian comprende que se debe a que la descubrió hace poco—, matan a los muggles sólo porque se creen superiores a ellos. Además, prefiero esto a seguir trabajando como dependienta en una tienda de pociones.

Fabian ríe.

—Entonces, aclarado esto… ¿me perdonas por haberte hablado así antes?

Emmeline se inclina hacia adelante y junta sus labios con los de él. El beso se prolonga unos segundos, hasta que la joven se separa de Fabian, todo rastro de su enfado borrado de su rostro.

—Claro —responde—. Si no te vuelve a entrar complejo de padre, por supuesto.

Fabian sonríe, y en esta ocasión es él quien besa a la joven. Duda seriamente que vaya a conseguirlo, pero por intentarlo no pierde nada, ¿verdad?


End file.
